


Hamilton High

by Everyheroneedsavillain



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Don't worry kids there'll be a sequel, M/M, i don't know how to tag, mabye..
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyheroneedsavillain/pseuds/Everyheroneedsavillain
Summary: Heya kids! This was the result of a rp my friend Mads wanted to do. Please say only nice things!





	Hamilton High

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll like it, we'll continue this!   
This is only the first chapter, and our first fanfic so try to be kind! Ok, read on!  
Editors note- Hey, I'm this kid "Mads". Excpect to see me often. Ok, byyyeeeeee!!!!!

Hey. I'm Alexander, but please call Alex. This is my highschool. Tacky, right? Anyways, I guess I should introduce my "friends". This is John Laurens, my best friend. (Also, he makes the BEST chicken noodle soup I know.) This nerdy kid here is Aaron Burr. I hate to admit it, but he's kinda cool. This guy here, the french one, is Marquis de Lafayette, or Laf for short. The one is the beanie is Herc. And yes, Laf and Herc are dating. These two jerks are Thomas the Tank Engine and Jimmy Johns. They are also dating. Angelica, Eliza, And Peggy are the Schuyler Sisters, the most popular (and rich!) girls in Hamilton High. Ok, onto the ACTUAL story.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Mads wrote this chapter.


End file.
